Pooh's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty
Pooh's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty is another Winnie the Pooh/Disney film created by BrerDanielMovie93 (formerlly known as brerdaniel and DisneyDaniel93) and his first movie without any of the Pokémon characters since Pooh's Adventures of Pocahontas. It premiered on YouTube on May 1, 2009. The film was last seen on Vimeo.com, but it was quickly removed due to copyright claims. Plot Set in the 14th century, the newborn Princess Aurora is named after the Roman goddess of the dawn because she fills the lives of her mother and father, King Stefan and Queen Leah, with sunshine. While still an infant, she is betrothed to the also-young Prince Phillip, son of King Hubert, so that the kingdoms of Stefan and Hubert will be forever united. At her christening, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore and Piglet arrived at the castle and they watch the celebration without being seen, and the Three Good Fairies Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather arrive to bless her. Flora gives her the gift of beauty while Fauna gives her the gift of song. Before Merryweather can give her blessing, the wicked fairy Maleficent appears, expressing disappointment in not being invited to Aurora's christening ceremony and curses the princess to die when she touches a spinning wheel's spindle before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday. Maleficent leaves, and Merryweather is able to use her blessing to weaken the curse so that instead of death, Aurora will fall into a deep sleep until she is awakened by true love's kiss. Though King Stefan decrees all spinning wheels in the kingdom burned, Pooh and his friends met the Three Good Fairies and they know Maleficent's curse cannot be stopped that easily and devise a plan to protect her. With the king and queen's consent, the Fairies disguise themselves as peasant women and along with our heroes, they sneak Aurora away with them to a woodland cottage until her sixteen birthday lapses, passing themselves off as her aunts and swearing off magic to conceal themselves and Pooh and the others also became her royal guardians. Years later, Aurora, renamed Briar-Rose, had grown into a gorgeous young woman with the blessings that Flora and Fauna bestowed to her. Sweet and gentle, she dreams of falling in love one day. By that time, Maleficent is vexed at her minions' incompetence in locating the princess and sends her Raven, Diablo, to look for Aurora. On the day of her sixteenth birthday, the fairies and the others attempt to make Aurora a gown and a cake. When their attempts end in disaster they decide to use their wands, resulting in a magical fight between Flora and Merryweather over the color of the gown—Flora insisting that it be pink and Merryweather insisting that it be blue—that catches Diablo's attention. Meanwhile, Aurora (along with Pooh and Piglet who want to make out with her) gathers berries while singing to her animal friends, attracting the attention of Prince Phillip, now a handsome young man, as he is out riding his horse (Samson) in the woods. When they meet, they instantly fall in love, Phillip believing her to be a peasant girl. Realizing that she has to return home, Aurora, Pooh, and Piglet flees from Phillip without ever learning his name. Despite promising to meet him again, the fairies and others, not knowing that the man Aurora met is the prince, reveal the truth of her birth to her and take her to her parents and her betrothed's family insisting that she never see him again, much to her dismay. Meanwhile, Phillip returns home telling his father of a peasant girl he met and wishes to marry in spite of his prearranged marriage to Princess Aurora. In the castle, Maleficent uses her magic to lure Aurora away from her boudoir and up to a tower, where a spinning wheel awaits her. Fascinated by the wheel with Maleficent's will enforcing it, Aurora touches the spindle, pricking her finger and completing the curse. The good fairies place Aurora on a bed and place all in the kingdom in a deep ageless sleep until the spell is broken. While falling asleep, King Hubert tries to tell Stefan of his son being in love with a peasant girl, which makes Flora and the others realize that Prince Phillip is the man Aurora has fallen in love with, and they fly back to the cottage for him. At that time, Prince Phillip arrives at the cottage, but is captured by Maleficent's minions and taken to the dungeons of her lair, "The Forbidden Mountain", to prevent him from kissing Aurora. However, the fairies and our heroes sneak into Maleficent's stronghold and free the prince. Armed with the magical Sword of Truth and The Shield of Virtue, Phillip, the fairies, and Pooh and the others escape from the Forbidden Mountain whilst being attacked by Maleficent's minions, which the fairies succeed in blocking. When Diablo tries to warn Maleficent, Merryweather chases him and eventually kills him by turning him into a stone statue, alerting Maleficent. The prince braves all obstacles Maleficent throws at him to reach the palace, including a large forest of thorns, before battling Maleficent herself when she transforms into a gigantic fire-breathing dragon. After a long fight in which his shield is destroyed, Phillip throws his sword, blessed by the fairies' magic, directly into Maleficent's heart, causing Maleficent to fall to her death from a cliff, leaving nothing but her robe and the sword now black. Phillip and the others climb to Aurora's chamber, and breaks the spell with true love's kiss. As the film ends, Phillip and Aurora both happily learn that their betrothed and their beloved are one and the same. They arrive at the ballroom, where Princess Aurora is happily reunited with her parents, and she and Prince Phillip dance a waltz, and they kiss. Trivia *This film was a replacement for Pooh's Adventures of The Rugrats Movie since BrerDanielMovie93 (formerlly known as brerdaniel and DisneyDaniel93) canceled it to avoid getting suspended by Viacom. *Both Winnie the Pooh and Sleeping Beauty were created by Disney. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Tigger Movie, Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, and Pooh's Heffalump Movie and PAL bits from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search For Christopher Robin, and Piglet's Big Movie. *''Sleeping Beauty'' was re-released on home video in 1997, the same year that Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search For Christopher Robin was released straight to video and the TV show, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh was still in reruns on ABC Saturday Mornings. *''Sleeping Beauty'' was first released on DVD in 2003, the same year that Piglet's Big Movie was released in theaters. Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Princess films Category:DisneyDaniel93